


After the Happy Ending

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: What happens after the Happy Ending?Hermione x Harry
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	After the Happy Ending

Hermione Granger has read more books in her 17 years of life than most human beings would their entire lifetime. And, throughout all of the volumes of fiction, non-fiction, and everything in-between there were usually endings. And, by and large most of those endings has some sort of closure. But, no where within any of the plethora of books that she has poured over has there been what comes after the happy ending.

Nothing following saving the day, finishing the heroes journey, or reuniting with your loved ones. So, for one of the few times Hermione was flying blind. Usually Hermione could find some sort of text to reference the current goings-on of her life. But nothing could have prepared her for this.

The War had been over for nearly a month now. The light had won, and Voldemort was vanquished once and for all. In the back of Hermione’s mind as juvenile as it might’ve seemed she had this idea that when it was all over everything would just fall right back into place. But her present was like a fractured picture of this happy ending.

Hermione was of course grateful that her family, the majority of her friends, and her own life had been spared. But the losses were real. Fred, Remus, and Tonks just to name a few of those who sacrificed themselves for the ultimate cause they had fought for. To give the world a chance at a new start from out of the darkness of Voldemort and his regime.

Yet as she counted her blessings three things sat at the forefront of her thoughts. Findings her parents, what was she going to do now that it was all truly over, and the man who had truly given everything for Hermione and the rest of the Wizarding World.

Harry Potter.

Had Hermione known nine years prior that at the time a raven haired Boy with round glasses, clothes that were a few sizes to big, and the greenest eyes she’d ever seen would take up so much of her mental faculties she would have allocated a larger part of her pre-frontal cortex to Harry. Harry had become her waking thought as she rose in the morning, and the final thoughts before she fell asleep. It didn’t help that every year throughout their friendship Harry had the unlucky ability of finding himself in trouble. More than that trouble always seemed to find Harry no matter how hard he tried to simply live a normal life.

So here Hermione sat in the blazing heat of July at the Burrow under an old oak tree looking up from her book on Healing. Watching Harry fly lazy circles in the sky with no real aim or direction as he allowed the Snitch to hover lazily around him. Harry’s actions mirrored Hermione’s inner feelings at the moment. Not knowing where to go or what to do, and falling back on what came naturally. For Hermione this usually meant falling nose first into a book. But today Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off of Harry.

Hermione still couldn’t wrap her head around the plain and simply fact that Harry died for them. Harry giving up his life wasn’t the hard part to understand. From the first moments of their near decades old friendship Hermione had understood that Harry would give everything for the people he loved and cared for. No, the part of it that had Hermione perplexed was how exactly Harry had come back to life. Even with Harry doing his best to explain having been the Master of Death it was still like a Muggle trying to wrap their head around Magic being real.

Death was so final for every other person. But it just cemented in Hermione’s head that Harry wasn’t like every other person. Time and time again Harry showed examples of empathy, bravery, and sheer will that went beyond what Hermione thought was possible. Even Harry’s attempts to keep her spirits lifted in the Forest of Dean illustrated just how good of a heart Harry possessed.

As Harry flew down slowly and landed a few meters before her Hermione felt as if she were seeing her best friend for the first time. Harry had grown like the rest of them. Though his cheeks were still a little gaunt due to the lack of food on the run from the Death Eaters his skin had tanned a bit with the long Summer days. His raven black hair now a bit shorter than when they had first met thanks to her daily cutting spell. Harry now stood nearly a head taller than Hermione, but so did many of her male friends who had finally hit their growth spirts. But Harry’s eyes remained nearly the same. That beautiful shade of green that brought butterflies to her stomach though Hermione was woe to admit to any living being. But, in his eyes the weighing tiredness of a life spent looking over his shoulder shown true now.

Harry came to sit beside Hermione under the old oak as he placed his broom off to his free side.

Harry nudged Hermione’s shoulder as he spoke with a lazy tone, “How’d the book?”

Hermione peered down at the page she’d been re-reading for the last few minutes, “Honestly pretty dry even by my standards.”

Harry nodded, “Well it is kind of hot out hear. Some how that parchment is sucking moisture from me, and I’ve only been sitting here a few seconds.”

Hermione rolled soft brown eyes stifling a smile, “That is not possible Harry.”

Harry shrugged, “Neither was defeating Voldemort, but we did it.”

Hermione released a huff, “Are you ever going to stop using that line?”

Harry laughed, “We defeated the bloke so I think we deserve to use him whichever way we’d please.”

Hermione finally cracked a smile, “Those poor Auror candidates are going to hate you when you brag about your accomplishments.”

Harry shrugged, “Not my fault they weren’t born marked for Death by a maniacal zealot hell bent on world domination.”

Hermione shook her head, “You’re incorrigible.”

Harry looked off with a smile, “All I heard was courage.”

Hermione leaned on Harry’s shoulder, “They’re not even spelled the same.”

Harry nodded, “And, that’s why it works.”

Hermione rested her head on Harry’s shoulder as she closed her eyes simply enjoying his cool skin against her cheek. Whatever tomorrow brought at least Harry was at her side.

So, what’d you think? Should I continue?


End file.
